A fiber optic connector generally comprises a housing and a ferrule assembly assembled in the housing. The ferrule assembly comprises a ferrule and optical fibers inserted into bores of the ferrule. An existing method of manufacturing the ferrule assembly typically comprises: stripping off a length of an outer coating layer of an optical cable so as to expose the length of bare fiber; cleaning the exposed bare fiber so as to remove residues on the fiber, for example, residues of the outer coating layer; inserting the cleaned bare fiber into the bores of the ferrule; and lastly, heating and curing an adhesive in the ferrule so as to secure the fiber in the ferrule.
The bare fiber is generally cleaned manually. The manual cleaning method is not efficient and it is easy to damage the bare fiber during cleaning, reducing an optical performance of the bare fiber.